


金色 Golden

by hajimesato



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimesato/pseuds/hajimesato
Summary: It's the first time for me to post a fic here and……it's an Chinese one. Well, maybe translator could help😉
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	金色 Golden

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time for me to post a fic here and……it's an Chinese one. Well, maybe translator could help😉

他抬头的时候，金红的晚霞从天上嘲笑他。他不会回来了，它们说。笼罩在这片金色的光晕里，他头晕目眩，几乎听不见Phil的吉他声。

酒店那台坏脾气的电梯在“叮咚”声中敞开怀抱，把他拉进去。为什么要制造这样一台金碧辉煌的电梯？这有什么意义？他后退着直到靠上墙壁，控制不住自己张开嘴大声地喘息。在墙壁反射的灯光中，空气也变成灰黄色，像毒雾一样钻进他的嘴里，顺着喉咙而下，把五脏六腑搅得一团糟，直叫他想吐。这里太窄太小，头顶的灯又太白太亮，这一切都唤起了那份许久不来的恐惧，“Richie！”他大喊着，条件反射地向右边伸出手，但那里什么都没有。Richie已经走了，他再也不会回来了。黑发吉他手走的时候也带走了色彩，因此他的白头发在几个月里卷土重来，甚至比之前长得更快更多。所有人都在等他染回金发，再变成之前那个Jon Bon Jovi。可他知道再怎么染也于事无补，那抹金色，连同他的生命力，追着离开的人一同消失了。但他依然是处事不惊的老板，总能圆滑地回应所有问题，保持微笑，就像之前那样一切都没有变化，除了少了的吉他手，除了多出来的白发。

Jon紧紧闭上眼睛，在恐惧中颤抖，丝般的想念缠绕他的身心，吸干他的血液和骨髓。Richie本该和以前一样站在他的右边的。他有轻柔的语调和明亮的双眸，用宽大的手掌揽住自己的肩膀，又用另一只手摩挲他的脖子，安抚他，直到他的颤抖消失。他们曾无数次触摸彼此。

一开始是在昏暗的地下室里，Richie的香薰蜡烛什么都照不清楚，味道又呛得很。他们为了两句歌词争吵不休，以至于开始像猫一样，嬉闹地打斗。这场小小的混乱成功让蜡烛翻下桌子，写满歌词的纸片到处乱飞，直到Richie仗着自己的身长体重把Jon牢牢压在沙发上才罢休。“你输了，老老实实听我的吧。”他得意地笑道。“这不公平！”透过靠枕，Jon的声音闷闷地传来，“你比我高一个头，而且我在地下室里什么都看不见！”他胡乱地挥舞双臂，拨开脸上的枕头，接着把它砸回Richie的脸上。吉他手惊呼一声又带着枕头倒在他身上，直压得他喘不过气，“快起来Richie，我要被你压死了！”Richie咯咯笑着，摸索着沙发的边缘起身，然后去够靠枕。但他摸到的是Jon微凉湿润的脸庞。年轻人坚硬却不失柔软的脸部轮廓在他手指的描摹下逐渐被勾勒，鬈曲的长发逐渐缠上他指间。“Richie？”年轻人奇怪地叫道。他这才意识到自己在做什么，傻傻地收回手，半天才憋出来一句没头没脑的你冷吗。“是啊，”Jon轻笑着，“快点写完了上去吧。”

第一次的触摸就是这样，在混乱中开始，在茫然中结束。在这之后他们有意无意的触碰便多了起来：在创作时紧挨的双臂，弹吉他时身体的碰撞，还有每一个晚上话筒边温暖的呼吸。这一切都像是毒药，让人沉迷，可他就是不能放手。就像是饮鸩止渴，明知会有终结的一天，依然无法罢休。

该死，他为什么会突然想起这些，快停下——

他的手上被琴弦磨出老茧，抚摸自己时却是那样轻柔，从上到下，从发根到发梢，像是在抚摸珍贵的锦缎一样，每一次都如此。Richie在抚摸他的头发时总扮演着一个沉默的情人，任由Jon靠在他的身上，无言地用手梳理他的头发，或是弹响吉他，享受着彼此间难得恬静的时刻。

一直如此。

即使是在冷战的余震中，他也可以靠在Richie肩头，感受源源不断传来的体温。“Richie？”“嗯？嗯。”他用含混不清的鼻音作为回答。“我还是开除了Doc。”Jon用余光瞥向自己垂下的长发。它们彻底变成棕黑色了，也不在卷曲，软塌塌地搭在胳膊上。“是啊，你把我们的经纪人开除了，现在终于可以当老板了。”沉默接管了他们的对话，Jon不知道该怎样接下这个话茬，Richie并没有说错什么，只是他们都无路可走了，可他还不愿就这样被时代的浪潮吞没，和那些穿着紧身皮裤的蠢货一样，自甘堕落地被垃圾摇滚提出牌桌，他还可以唱歌，还能站在舞台上直至燃烧殆尽……“你会……”你会怪我吗？他张开嘴，却问不出来，无法言说的痛苦攫住他的心，他们之间的距离因一些愚蠢的争斗而疏远了，可他不知道该怎样弥补，只能眼睁睁地看着裂隙吞掉他说不出的真心话。“你会继续待在我身边吗？”身旁的人似乎顿了一下，接着把手抚上他的脸庞，移动手指，阻止他的泪珠滚落下去。

“永远。”

骗子。

Jon大口喘息着，仍然透不过气，那些不断闪回的记忆压迫着他的胸腔，心脏抽动的疼痛教他几乎喊出声来，模糊的视野里只有电梯的金色和红色。妈的，这些混蛋，他们就不觉得……

“他们不觉得我要变成一个白发苍苍的老头了吗？”他站在镜子前，不停拨弄头发，试图找出那些白发来佐证自己的不安。“得了吧，Jon，你上个月才染过，”Richie斜靠在门框上，“再说那些粉丝，光是看见你就够把她们送上救护车了，没人会在乎你的头发是否变白了。”他假装被冒犯地“嘿！”了一声，撅起嘴不满道：“我还是觉得它们不是金的。”“所以你决定和镜子干瞪眼一整晚，而不是过来陪我坐一会儿？”他向镜中人发送了一个温暖的微笑。

“天呐，你这个无耻的老小孩！”Jon终于放过自己的头发，向Richie走去，“总用这种表情诱骗我停下手上的事情。”“那是你，伙计！你才是那个天天对别人放电的家伙，快过来坐下。”他拍拍身旁的沙发，不等Jon坐稳，便把他拉进一个怀抱中。“Rich——”黑发的吉他手嘘了一声，左手揽住他的肩膀，“我怀念这种感觉，Jonny，”他叹息着，右手滑过怀中人柔软的发丝，“就像曾经那样。”他用手轻轻梳着，从发根到发梢。Jon贴着头皮的短发逐渐散开，稍稍蓬松起来，几根银白的发丝在黑色的发根和金色的发尾中格外明显。Jon安静地倚在他怀里，靠着他的肩膀，什么话都没说。这一回Richie率先打破了沉默：“这一切都过得太快了。我总觉得上一次见到你的时候还是在那个小酒吧里，你穿着那些可笑地衣服，边甩动长发边对台下抛媚眼。”“那已经是三十年前的事了，Richie。”“嗯哼，现在都剪成这么短了。”他拍拍Jon的背，“也没那么瘦了。”“哈！今天格外的伤感，Sambora？”他离开温暖的臂弯，向黑发男人调侃道，然后微笑着去牵他的手，把他从沙发上拉起来。“快去睡一觉，把你的感伤情绪都忘掉，我可不希望明天下午的舞台上站着一个没睡醒的忧郁吉他手。”Jon半开玩笑地威胁着，催促他的吉他手去休息。

“Jon！”

当他走到门口时，听见Richie大声地喊道。

“我只是想回到那个无忧无虑的时候。”他像是害怕得到回答一样飞快地说着，然后用一个熟悉的、勉强的微笑冲淡前一句的悲哀，“晚安，Jonny，做个好梦。”

Jon的脑子还没理解这突然的情绪转换，就已经开口回答了他：“你也是，Rich。明天不要迟到。”

“当然。”

去你妈的Richie Sambora，他当然没有迟到，他根本就没来——

电梯停下的声音把Jon猛地拉出回忆，他跌跌撞撞地跑出电梯，眼角湿润的感觉提醒他自己现在这副模样有多狼狈。颤抖地推开房门，他跌坐在黑暗中，胃部的灼烧感没有减轻，恶心的感觉不断堆积，几乎要冲破喉咙。Jon咬紧牙关，蜷缩着抱住双腿，呜咽着，任由泪水沾湿衣服。也不知道过了多久，Jon终于停止啜泣，他抬起头来，窗外的夜晚已被霓虹驱散，就连房间也几乎被照亮。他看见自己缩成一团的样子扭曲地倒映在玻璃上，像是被抛弃的宠物，只能在寒冷的黑夜中颤抖。  
我太过想念那个人的温暖。

他撑着墙，慢慢站起来，打开了灯。

我始终爱你如一。


End file.
